villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marina Arusu
Marina Arusu is the main antagonist of the game Date A Live: Ars Install. She is a Irregular spirit and the evil-twin of Maria Arusu. She is an Artificial Intelligence created by Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Ellen Mira Mathers who were represented as her parents, despite she viewed only Westcott as her parent. She is also the final boss of the story mode of the game. Appearance Marina Arusu also has some features of her predecessor, the only thing that changes is her clothes color and the color of her hair, skin and eyes. She seems like to be a teenage girl with 15-years old. She is not a very tall or small girl, her eyes are very bright yellow, their hair are so black that glow as if they were violet, as well as the Dark Tohka the tip of his hair are white, she has a very white skin to the point of almost look pale. She wears a similar dress of a nun astral, it is black with some dark yellow stripes forming a shape of a cross in front of her dress, the dress has some torn part down, her dress are dropping some sparks as if they were something of hologram, she also wears a white bandana with some black stripes on her head, she is a bit similar to Kurumi, she wears stockings that cover most of her legs with a pair of black high-heeled shoes. Personality She has shown to be a little bit harsh and mean, as she always removes NPCs that are in her way without much thought. But as the time went, she began to show a sign that "she’s beginning to change" by helping an elderly NPC in the street. In the true ending, Shido gives her a meat bun in a park at night, and at the other time, pats her head as a reward. History Non-Canon (Ars Install) Marina is an artificial Spirit created by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and originally sent to take control of Fraxinus. She gets trapped in the game world and is waiting for Maria to weaken so she could take over Maria's "authority". She keeps watching as Maria keeps resetting the world to learn about love. She does manage to take 90% of the authority after Shido finally kisses Maria. She then takes control of Fraxinus, charges the main cannon and prepares to shoot at Tenguu City. She is in the "Mother Room" and Shido and the others head towards her. Marina makes multiple copies of herself so that the Spirits will fight against them while Shido and Maria goes to the Mother Room. In the Mother Room, Marina pretends to make friend with Maria and then takes the last 10% of her authority. She is then being able to transform into her Spirit form. She keeps attacking while Shido uses the Spirits’ powers to protect Maria. Maria then prays for power to help Shido and somehow Maria is able transform into her Spirit form as well, also getting back some of the authority. Shido then defeats Marina with Maria’s help. Marina’s astral dress then goes wild and becomes a giant black ball that quickly regenerates when attacked. It also causes a problem at the outside as Fraxinus is now losing flight power and slowly falling toward Tenguu city. Maria then goes on ahead as she is the only one that can enter inside the ball. Moments later, the other Spirits arrive and they destroy the ball together. Shido then rushes towards where Maria and Marina are. In the meantime, Maria and Marina share each other’s memories and "understand each other". When Shido arrives, both Maria and Marina wish for Shido to kill them so that Fraxinus can fully restart, preventing it from falling towards Tenguu city and kills thousands people. After much resistance, Shido finally uses Sandalphon to break Marina’s crystal and thus she dies, foiling Isaac Westcott's plan. After Maria disappears, Shido and the others then are able to get back to the real world as the crisis is already over. In the true ending, it is revealed that Marina performed good deeds before her demise. She sent Maria"s mail message to Shido’s phone (in which Maria thought would be unreachable), and even installed Maria onto his phone. Canon - Date A Live See main canon article: Nibelcol. Abilities * MariaArusuVrius.png|Hacked system VrusMode.png|Virus Mode CristalSlave.png|Dark Maria Arusu Devil Form *'Angel: 'Unknown *'Astral Dress:' Unnamed *'Weapons: 'None Marina is shown to possess a power that is given name as: *'Copy or "Body Replication"': This power is demonstrated by her during the beginning of the final battle with the other Spirits. Marina stated that by using this power allows her to make an unlimited copies of herself. She is shown to only use this power once, with the intention to distract the other Spirits while she went into the ‘Mother Room’. Marina did claim that she can fight all of them in that world even without that ability, but decides to use it since it is a bother for her to "play" with all of them. Gallery DateAliveIrregular.png LiberingFullPower.png DarkMariaArusuWalp2.png ars_install_by_vrtrojan-d7j6av0.png cg8.jpg 426px-IbhybtXjAd0wsO.png 640px-DarkMariaArusuWalp.png marina1g.png|Marina in Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation 4702542FR7CRFR_p0FREFR.png 4702542FR7FR_p0FREFR.png IH4DNo1kI6pSD.png|Marina's death with her sister RR_22.jpg|A redeemed and revived Marina in the sequel RR_40.jpg RR_43.jpg|Marina's love route RR_42.jpg IpfyJO7NvfS4W.png Videos Date A Live Ars Install OST - Marina Arusu - Worry Trivia *Dark Maria Arusu is similar to skynet virus, both are a creation of evil in the form of a virus. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Misanthropes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Psychopath Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Forms Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Crackers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Creator Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Game Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Superorganisms Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Teenagers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Siblings Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Paranormal Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Revived